


New Love is like Freshly Fallen Snow

by djarinscyare



Series: Maine Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuties, Fluff, I want to write more of it, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snow, Yall i love this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: Here's some fluff!!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Maine Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667209
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	New Love is like Freshly Fallen Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Yall this got real soft real quick

Poe takes a sip of his coffee and looks over at Finn. His face is turned towards the sky, eyes wide as he watches the snow fall. 

"They didn't have too much of this in California, did they," Poe asks. 

"Not in Santa Barbara," he replies, turning to look at Poe. "I had some folks up in Bear Valley, it snowed there a lot." He smiles and takes Poe's hand, giving him butterflies in his stomach.

They walk for a while, chatting about all kinds of things. Poe knocks their shoulders together playfully, and Finn just turns to look at him with this sweet little half smile that leaves him weak in the knees. 

He's gorgeous like this, snowflakes catching in his hair and on his cheeks, his deep brown eyes are wide with fascination. Poe would do anything to keep him like that.

So, he continues to walk through the snow, despite the numbness in his fingers and toes. His coffee and Finn's hand in his keep him warm in the icy wind. The exciting rush of new love keeps him wanting for more. They drift a little closer to each other.

Their walk around town has brought them close to the little one bedroom apartment Finn is renting above his friend's shop. When they come to the door, Poe's heart aches. He doesn't want to let Finn go just yet. 

As if reading his mind, Finn tugs gently on his hand. "Wanna stay a while? We could order pizza, watch a movie, steal some of Rey's cookies," he suggests. 

"I thought you'd never ask," Poe grins. 

Later that night when Finn kisses him goodbye, he feels his stomach flip. It's too early for I Love You's, but Poe knows, he's certain. He's met the love of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, feel free to drop a comment!! I would love to write more in this au, its my favorite au :)


End file.
